User talk:62.24.76.204
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the D'deridex class page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Sulfur (Talk) 18:48, 1 March 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Massive reverts May I suggest logging in when you're going to massively revert a bunch of changes? Especially in something that's a complicated debate such as the one involved there. When it's reverting reverts, that amounts to the start of an edit war which will get an anonymous user blocked faster than a logged in user that takes the time to explain what's going on and actually heeds direction. -- sulfur 19:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's me, NOTB. I was just acting on Cid's suggestion and fixing all the confusion caused by the various reverts. It was OK when I did it the first time yesterday, it should be almost OK now, but you've blocked me, so I can't finish checking on all the Romulan Guard links in "What links here". There is confusion, yes, but that does not mean "revert all of the changes". That means follow up on his requests (the quote bit) so that we can sort this out properly for once and for all. -- sulfur 19:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, my suggestion was not to further an edit war (especially not as anonymous), but quite the opposite. Discuss first, act later. -- Cid Highwind 19:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, there is confusion not because of my original move, but because some articles were reverted and others weren't - it was a result of yesterday's two reactions to my reverts. If I don't do this, the result will be a revert not to my yesterday's version, but to the version before that (Guard). Don't say I didn't try to help out, even though I wasn't responsible for the confusion caused by the two reactions to my reverts. Initially, I was carefully going through all the links to the moved pages. Please unblock me, and then I'll fix everything so it's consistent with my yesterday's move. :::There is no consensus for your "yesterday's move." Why is it special and why do you get to keep it? Maybe discussing that needs to happen before you go editing after a block is lifted, whenever administrators should decide to do that. You were blocked for doing exactly what you say you are going to do when you are unblocked. I'll hold my tongue on reverting these changes further, as administrators have stepped in and told everyone to cool it. Please do the same when you are unblocked. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, fine. Anyway, if you check the "what links here" sections of the Cardassian Guard and Romulan Guard pages, you'll see that they're almost perfect now, because I just fixed 99% of what Cid is complaining about on the Cardassian military talk page, the confusion caused by yesterday's two reactions to my move. :The Romulan Guard page has one or two articles that point to it incorrectly, but that was just a reaction of a few seconds ago. I went through my list of yesterday's edits twice, checked "what links here", and now it should be 99% OK, except that I'm blocked and I can't finish it. Therefore, at least there's no basis for "it's all confusing, let's go back to the Guard". It was confusing because there were two opposite reactions to my reverts, I was careful both yesterday and today. You do realise that a lot of this could have been averted had you logged into your account in the first place? Random IPs reverting a bunch of stuff doesn't make people (especially admins) all too happy. Secondly, you could have taken the time to read and respond to the ongoing discussion rather than continuing what has become an edit war. Yes, things are confusing. But you know what? They were confusing before. They're a bit more confusing post-changes. That's not a good combination of things. At all. -- sulfur 19:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Will you please stop changing your Military or Guard references as an Unreg? Be a man and use your account.--Obey the Fist!! 18:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you should be a man and learn to use logic in future Star Trek discussions. I can't log in - since I had decided to leave, I changed my password to one I can't remember, so the account is as good as deactivated. :) :However, I didn't expect all those massive reverts back and forth afterwards, so I felt bad about the inconsistent state - which I wasn't responsible for, since I was careful with my edits - and decided to help out by reverting everything into a consistent state (based on Cid's complaint, see the Cardassian military talk page). Of course, then I was blocked, since I did it anonymously, so now I finished the job by making two final repairs. :Assuming nobody reverted those two final repairs, everything should be in a consistent state now (check the "What Links Here" sections in the Guard articles), so you can go on and discuss why it is a good idea to be creative and decide that the Guard shall be the military. I've given up, since it appears that nobody other than Cid can even comprehend my argument.